The trouble with robes
by stainedglassmasquerade
Summary: It takes more then The Force to keep the Jedi from tripping over their long, flowing robes and that isn't the only problem the robes cause... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**The trouble with robes**

The luscious coffee brown of a Jedi robe flowed down the main hallway of the Jedi Temple, its owner moved gracefully. Two others accompanied this Jedi; all three had their hoods drawn up and were walking at a brisk pace. These three, hooded Jedi had just returned from an outing in the trade district of Coruscant and there appeared to be some tension between them. The tallest one in the group lowered his hood, revealing short, reddish blonde hair.

Obi-Wan Kenobi huffed along, frustrated about something. All he wanted to do was get back to his room and read a holo-novel, it had been a long day. His companions, two females soon shed their hoods as well. Azah Keel and Adali Odai trudged on, arms folded across both their chests, mirroring one another. Their robes flowed out behind them all, creating a wonderful effect, and making them look dignified. Dignified, that is, until Azah stepped on Obi-Wan's robe, halting them swiftly.

"Azah! That's the fourth time today!" Obi-Wan shouted, spinning on his heels to face her.

"I'm sorry! These robes are just so bloody long. I can't help it." She threw her arms up in defense, then dropped them to motion at the length of the robe. "And let's not forget how many times you've stepped on my robes, or Adali has stepped on yours, or anyone else for that matter. Do not make me the Sith in a room full of Jedi."

Adali looked down, sighing at her friends' behavior. They were so embarrassing at times such as this. Of course they had to stop right in the middle of the main hall, gathering all kinds of unwanted attention.

"Obi-Wan," She sighed, "Azah. Please?" Adali's eyes plead with them to at least move this conversation, or argument, to another location.

In unison they turned to look at the brunette, then back at each other. They held their stubborn glances for a moment more before Obi-Wan spoke.

"Fine, let's go to the refectory then. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Azah rolled her eyes, stepping off down the hall once more.

"I am not. Not always at least." Obi-Wan defended as he too moved off after Azah.

Adali smiled, at least they weren't _angrily _arguing any longer.

* * *

When they reached the refectory it was empty. Apparently they'd returned to the Temple at an off time. Azah looked at her chrono then groaned.

"It's five o'clock; it's no wonder there isn't anyone here."

"We're too early for dinner and too late for lunch." Adali sighed, taking a seat at one of the tables.

Azah and Obi-Wan joined her, the bottom of their robes lay on the ground now. The three sat in silence for a time before Azah broke the reverie.

"Do you remember how much trouble we had with tripping over our robes when we first became Padawans?" Azah was reminiscing now.

_

* * *

_

_"Perfect!" One of the Temple's seamstresses squealed as she finished off the bottom of Obi-Wan's first official Jedi robe. Adali and Azah already had their robes finished and were standing off to the side, waiting. _

_"I'll leave the three of you to experiment and enjoy in peace. I know you don't want an old biddy like me ruining your time." The seamstresses called out as she left the room, closing the door behind her._

_Adali couldn't resist, as soon as the seamstress had gone she spun around, her robe flowing out around her. Azah followed suit, twirling like a ballerina while Obi-Wan watched, laughing. _

_"What is so amusing?" Azah questioned, hands on her hips._

_"You two, we're Padawans now. The two of you have been for much longer than I and yet you stand there and spin around like a couple of Younglings." He laughed heartily, stepping down off the elevated stool he had occupied._

_"You can't fool me Obi-Wan Kenobi, I know you want to twirl too." Azah teased, smiling at him._

_"No, not really."_

_"I bet you do." Adali joined the conversation, both girls closing in on Obi-Wan._

_"I bet I don't."_

_"Come on, it's fun, and it looks really wizard." _

_Obi-Wan paused, thinking it over once or twice in his mind before he voiced his opinion. "All right. Maybe, just maybe, I'm **slightly** tempted to try it." He admitted._

_"I knew it!" Adali burst, grinning even wider than before. Azah mirrored her expression, happy with herself. _

_They spent the rest of that day tripping over each other's robes and trying to hide their lack of Jedi poise. It seemed that in their excitement for Obi-Wan, Azah and Adali had relapsed in their robe wearing abilities and all three stumbled around like drunken idiots. By the end of the day the three Padawans were so frustrated with each other that they stormed off to their separate rooms and didn't emerge until morning. _


End file.
